


The Demon Loves Honey

by Scarlet_Claws



Series: The Demon and the Knight [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Art, Consensual, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Frottage, Hive Knight's name is Inne, Intersex, Kidnapping, Male-Identifying Intersex Characters, No One Gets Hurt (Miraculously), Non-Human Genitalia, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Size Kink, Somnophilia, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tongue Fucking, extreme size difference, star-crossed lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23429650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Claws/pseuds/Scarlet_Claws
Summary: There’s a new threat to the Hive: a giant moth called Archer that steals honey. All the terrified bees are forced to giving him what he wants. All save Hive Knight, that intends to confront and defeat him even if he doesn't stand a chance. If only Archer stopped taking him back to his lair as “booty” each time he won, things would be a lot simpler...
Relationships: Hive Knight/Original Male Character
Series: The Demon and the Knight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094948
Kudos: 64





	The Demon Loves Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sashetha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashetha/gifts).



> I have a dilemma. I adore Hive Knight with all my heart, he is my baby and I would die for him. And that’s a problem because, to me, none of the other characters in the game deserves him. (No offence to anyone that ships him with someone else.) So, I took the liberty to import one of my favourite bugs into the universe of Hollow Knight: the death’s head hawkmoth, literally one of the largest and the most badass moth ever. If he comes across as OP, it’s because the irl moth is OP. Look it up. I barely exaggerate what they are capable of doing.
> 
> The name “Archer” is a reference to the latin name of the specie(s) of death’s head hawkmoth, Archerontia.
> 
> The story takes place sometime after the end of the game; There’s a new queen for the Hive.
> 
> Please mind the tags. I regret nothing and I don’t want you to regret having read this.

That night, when a large fist slammed on the front door, the bees cowered away in the deepest corners of the Hive to hide. They knew that this was coming, they were ready, yet still terrified. Anyone would be when facing a demon.

There was one, however, that didn’t hide, didn’t back down from his duty like them. Hive Knight stood in front of the large pot of honey they had prepared for the monster, his spear at the ready. This time, he would protect the hard work of the Hive and the honour of his Queen. And he was not afraid of dying while doing so – he was only scared of failing.

He didn’t resent his siblings for withdrawing from the fight. They had fought bravely in the past, and they had been no match for the demon. Only he, sworn knight, could find the courage to raise his weapon still, in the name of his oath, first taken under the rule of Vespa XXXII. The fact that he now served Vespa XXXIII didn’t change anything of his devotion, but could he ask the same thing of bees whose main occupation had always been gathering honey? No, he could not; it would be selfish of him, and he liked to think of himself as selfless.

Even if there had been so moments where he had doubted his own selflessness, lately.

The wall they had erected in the laughable attempt to keep the demon out cracked, then burst open under the strength used to pressure it. Pieces of wax flew right and left, yet the Hive Knight did not flinch.

It was time for battle.

The demon was so massive he hunched over to pass the door. His large wings obscured the faint light from outside, momentarily creating an area of absolute darkness in which only his reflective eyes were visible. Then he crawled through, claws first. He stood to his full height in front of the Hive Knight and roared, the sound so great it shook the very ground. He was powerful, dangerous, and _hungry_.

His eyes fell on the Hive Knight. The Hive Knight stared back. The intruder was huge enough that he almost reached the ceiling. He had fur on his chest, but beneath was nothing but a hard shell, black with dashes of yellow, stronger than any weapon, and even hidden under that were muscles made to withstand the charge of a Hive Guardian. His wings almost swept the ground behind him. But most terrifying of all was the skull mask he carried to hide and protect his face, the skull pattern on his back, and the death they foreshadowed in his wake. It was known that this was a moth, a moth like no other, a beast among his kind, a _demon_.

Hive Knight took a step forth, readying his weapon. In response, the creature crouched low, his clawed hands spread wide.

Hive Knight attacked. Even without wings, he was fast, faster than anyone else in the Hive. He hopped off the wall, climbing to the top, and jumped off to strike his enemy’s head. But the other didn’t need to be as fast at him, he just needed to see him coming, and the Knight’s weapon met the hard chitin of the demon’s forearm. The fall to the ground was rough.

Hive Knight hopped out of the way just in time to avoid the monster’s massive hand slamming down. The demon charged after him on all four, crashing through a wax wall when the Knight jumped out of the way.

He emerged from the wreck unharmed except that he was now sticky with honey. A long, thick tongue emerged from beneath the mask, passing over the skull mask to collect the liquid gold, as he turned around to look for his opponent. He raised his arm to defend his face when the Hive Knight struck him again.

Once again, the demon’s hand grappled nothing but emptiness. Already was the Hive Knight disappearing among the rows and rows of alveolus.

The demon got on his feet and went after him, heavy steps making the glass-like wax shake. His dark silhouette among the shelves seemed even bigger, disappearing and appearing among them like a storm cloud among mountains. His voice, thunderous, rose.

“Inne...” he called. “Where are you hiding now? Come on out, Inne, wherever you are.”

Oh, he should have never told him his true name. Inne the Hive Knight slipped from shadow to shadow, avoiding as he could the hivelings flying the other direction to escape. He wanted to try and strike the back of his head, hit him where he might make him fall unconscious. And then... he didn’t know. Could he even pierce his hide? Not even when the entire colony had fought him had they succeeded in drawing the smallest drop of blood. 

When he lunged and struck, he was only half-sure that he would land, but he thought he had seen his opportunity. Foolish mistake. The demon whipped around and, instead of parrying, grabbed him at the waist. Inne’s weapon bounced off the shell of the other’s arm, useless, making the intruder laugh.

“Archer—“ Inne gasped, then stopped.

“Yes?” The demon tilted his head. He laidthe bee down, holding him under him, but didn’t put any weight on him – just enough that he couldn’t escape. “Something you want to say?”

The Hive Knight was not supposed to talk to the monster that stole honey. The Hive Knight had an oath – and oath to the Queen! He waved his weapon in the other’s face, yet unable to reach him.

It was all pointless struggle; the other had already won.

All he needed was to puff the fur on his chest, and the pheromones that had been accumulated and trapped in the strands were suddenly liberated. One whiff and Inne felt all his will melt away. In fact, he felt... happy. Perfectly content to be where he was. The grip on his weapon weakened.

“Archy—“ he said, interrupting himself when he realized he had used the other’s nickname.

“Yes?” Archer was leaning closer now, whispering. “What is it?”

“Cheater...”

The insult only made the demon laugh. He had every reason to. He had gotten what he wanted.

He stood up and easily pulled up the bee, placing him in the sash on his chest. Inne’s face was pressed right against Archer's fur, giving him another full breath of the demon’s pheromones. He dropped his weapon as all of his limbs felt boneless. He felt safe. Protected. Like when he was near the Queen...

No, he couldn’t let himself fall for that again. He had to resist! Inne struggled against Archer, but it was weak, and useless, and he had to give up when each breath compelled him to simply indulge in the sensation. The pirate’s fur was surprisingly soft, and his chest surprisingly warm. It was so easy to close his eyes and forget that he had been fighting in the first place.

With the bee pacified, Archer focused on other matters at hand – namely, his loot. He popped open the cover of the pot to take a sniff – so, they had not laced the honey with venom this time, which was good. After the third time of him strolling into the Hive in perfect health after having lapped everything up, they had started to get the message that he was immune to it. Completely protected, inside and out. Taking what he needed from the bees was just too easy.

What he needed... and a little bit of what he wanted. He could hear Inne’s breathing, feel it against him. Only seeing him during raids always felt too long to wait, but the way the knight still tried to resist him was so endearing. And the struggle was part of the fun, of course: he had been grinning under his mask the entire time he had his little honeybee in sight.

He picked up the pot and rose to his full height, sending one last look around. He could see the bees in their hiding spots, some of them at least. He had no interest in them and knew that, their Knight taken out, they would be as docile as sheep should he do anything to them. Not that he wanted to, as there were more pressing matters at hand.

He crawled out again through the entrance and spread his great wings in the night. With a powerful flap, he took off, pulverizing an idle Boofly in his way. And, with that, he descended into the earth, to his dark, lightless den, not to be seen again until his next rise for terror.

The abandoned tramway had lost its very last pass a long time ago, making it utterly useless. Not that Archer had known that when he had torn the place apart, bent the iron and steel of the construction like plastic and made it into his den. The rails had been discarded, but he used the platform as a table and had eviscerated the tramway itself to turn it into a hut in a corner, one he had then filled with silk sheets and vaguely decorated with bones he had found – he rarely received guests, meaning that he had quickly abandoned his efforts.

The first thing he did when entering his home was to leave the heavy wax pot on the table. The second thing he did was to take care of Inne, carefully pulling him out of his sash and placing him on his softest of sheets – the one made of pelts from Mossy Vagabonds. Archer didn’t hunt, he had traded it against for some honey. He had never even met one of those Vagabonds, the only thing he knew was that they were stupid and that owning their fur was oddly taboo. Restriction on animal hides? Hallownest was a strange place.

The bee was still in a daze from the powerful pheromone, laying on the furs like an offering to a dark god, only half-aware of his predicament. Archer took a moment to appreciate the view of him laying beneath him.

Inne was cute but also strong, the result of devout years of training dedicated to the defence of the Hive. Against an opponent that wasn’t born to triumph over him, he probably was rather threatening. But that didn’t matter when all that power was put to sleep and all that remained was his softness; sweet, sweet softness, unctuous and malleable, like the honey that was so sugary it could make him dizzy. And Wyrm knew how dizzy he could get on Inne’s honey.

He tore himself from the sight and sniffed around his den. Being the size he was, he knew that his main weakness was that others could easily hide from him, both pests and smarter foes. His experience with a Primal Aspid that thought itself strong enough to take him down had kickstarted this habit of looking through his den to make sure he was alone.

He went through his check as usual, yet kept looking in the direction of Inne to see if he was waking up from his daze. When Archer was done and Inne wasn’t, the first returned to the pot, lifted the lid and plunged his tongue in it, taking a long gulp of honey through its hollow inside. This was the only way down to his stomach, and the only things he could eat were liquids. When he had been a young adult, he had sustained himself with nectar from flowers, but not that he was as big as he was, he needed an entire hive to survive. Not that he starved them. He estimated that the most injury he caused to them was from the stress of him breaking in and breaking things, when he did break things.

He stepped outside for a moment to ruffle the pheromones out of his fur. He was forever grateful for the usefulness of it, but sleepy and compliant wasn’t how he wanted Inne; for what came next, Archer wanted the Hive Knight to be very alert – and _reactive_.

But he wasn’t that when Archer came back in, not yet. That would have to wait a little more.

Nevertheless, the giant decided that he could get started, if only to make sure that he was ready when the time was right. He took off his mask, laid it on the table; leaned over it by holding himself with one hand, while the other snuck down his chest to the tight slit between his legs. Time and time again, he had associated the excitement of his piracy to the time he spent with the Hive Knight after. In the depth of his crotch, there was already heat, a flame that only needed the smallest of stroke to turn into a blazing fire. He circled the opening once, twice, then dipped his fingers under him and pressed them into himself. He found an opening, the pliant depths that had only been visited during solitary play up to now – he preferred the pleasure given to him by his dick when with a partner. He played with it a few moments, enjoying the sensations from his rarely-stimulated depth, then reached for his dick afterwards. He slowly stoked it until it emerged, his eyes on the stirring form of the bee.

Inne was aware of his surroundings but disconnected from them, drunk as he was on the torpor induced by the powerful pheromones. Getting through their effects meant starting to grasp the implications that had happened to him – that he had been taken from the Hive, carried down below in the cold and the dark, and left on a soft bed. He heard deep grunts and his stomach churned when he recognized the voice – in a good or a bad way, he didn’t want to know.

He rose on his elbows, looking around the room.

His eyes immediately landed on Archer’s form, that was leaning against the table. It didn’t take being a genius to understand that he was shamelessly masturbating, hand on his erect cock. And it wasn’t any harder to figure out what he was masturbating to, with his eyes fixed on Inne’s laying form.

The Hive Knight gulped and closed his spread legs quickly, realizing his predicament. Yet Archer took it as a sign that he could stand up to his full height and move closer, until he was crawling on the bed.

He was massive, in every sense of the term. His shoulders alone were as wide as Inne’s spread arms, and that was taking into account the fact that his body was built in length over width. He could circle the Hive Knight’s waist with a single hand like one would hold a doll – or a toy. And Inne knew how much of a favourite toy he was to the beast.

For someone as inherently menacing as Archer, however, his face was surprisingly round. It still had its angles – the sharp cheekbones, the wide jaws – but he also had wide, dark-seeing eyes and a smooth bump as a nose. His smile was more mischievous than wicked. And there were no flesh-tearing teeth in his mouth. Instead, the flat incisive and the powerful molars were reminiscence of his time as a caterpillar, where he had been devouring fields worth of poisonous plants to grow to his adult size – as size that had only increased since he had started to feast on honey.

“Inne,” he purred. “You’re awake.”

Inne gulped. Archer was wide enough that he blocked the exit entirely, and his eyes on him – they were too intense. The bee lowered his to the sheets but not without a brief pause when they landed on the beast’s cock.

Oh, by the Queen... a brief flash of heat coursed through his crotch, followed by a feeling of wetness. He remembered the pleasure. No matter how much he wished he could forget, it always came back to him when he spotted the heavy curve of the other’s length.

But Archer didn’t accept the other’s attempt to escape him, even if it was only by not looking at him. He slipped a finger under Inne’s chin, lifting his head up, and kissed him lightly on the lips. Inne’s breath quickened, and he pulled away – this time, he would resist, he told himself. This was a traitor to the Hive, a monster. He couldn’t let his heart flutter in his chest. Couldn’t let him do as he wished with the body that was entirely dedicated to the Queen. Couldn’t—

“Again?” Archer said, mildly annoyed. “When are you going to stop resisting me? Each time we go through this.”

“It’s not _right_. You are... I’m no traitor.”

“I’m a pirate. And you are my booty. You have no choice.”

That was a lie. Inne did have a choice. If he refused, Archer always withdrew. If he said he wanted to leave, he was free to do so. This wasn’t the problem; it was that Inne didn’t _want_ to. And Archer knew it, and Archer always played with him until he had coaxed everything he wanted from him. The fighting, the dramatic grabbing and dragging away? A show, nothing but a false show that didn’t even quiet Inne’s conscious.

In the end, he was selfish.

“Give yourself to me,” Archer said.

“I can’t.”

The other laughed at that, a dark sound that would have sounded scary if Inne didn’t know him. Then Archer leaned in. Before Inne could even react, his lips were closing around one of his antennas.

“No!” he gasped.

But it was too late. Archer twisted his tongue around it, making Inne shiver in delight. His hands shot up, grabbing the fur of the moth’s shoulders, at first to push away, but another swirl made him lose all of his will to resist. Archer knew he had him but he was not done with him.

The slit tip of his tongue pressed to the end of Inne’s antenna, opened, and pulled it in. It fit inside perfectly, and all Archer had to do was to suck to make Inne wither and moan. The pleasure fried the bee’s brain, making him shake, and each time it was sucked he let out a small moan. Archer drunk them down like honey, delighted, and responded with sounds of his own: a low hum, deep in his chest, yet powerful enough to make Inne vibrate with it. It only helped the kindling heat between his legs.

“Archy—“ he groaned.

“Hmm?”

“You’re a—a cheater,”

Chuckle.

“Pirate. Filthy pirate.”

Archer pulled away, liberating his mouth. “I’m going to fuck you so hard. Stuff your pussy full with my cock and watch you fall apart because you can’t stop orgasming.”

“Archy!” cried Inne, indignant. “Don’t—don’t say that!”

“You don’t want my cock?” He licked his lips. “I’ll use my tongue on you, then. I’ll lick you like a honey pop. I’ll have you come on my face so many times you’ll even forget your name. And then, when you can no longer even walk, I’ll have my own fun with you, and I’ll paint your cute face white with my cum.”

“By the Queen—“

“Or wait.” There was a dark twinkle in Archer’s eyes. “I know what I’ll do. I know _exactly_ what will make you go wild.”

Inne gulped. “You don’t know that.”

“And yet you always go wild. It’s like you’re discovering sex each time. I could make you come with my fingers that you would still be fucked silly.” He leaned in, to whisper. “And I love it.”

Inne didn’t even have the time to answer. He was flipped on his stomach, ass up, legs spread from the movement. Before he could close them, he felt something long and hard slip between them then press up and against his crotch.

“Cross those legs for me,” Archer growled. “Nice and tight.”

Oh, so he wanted _that_. Inne’s breath caught in his throat, but he obeyed and crossed his legs. Archer’s dick throbbed against his slit, giving him but a taste of what was about to come.

The moth hummed, very pleased with the actions of his partner. He was so small compared to him, nestled as he was against his stomach. So small, and yet to passionate when he was turned on. He recalled the screams, and the withering, and the begging. There was nothing more delightful that seeing Inne come undone.

Archer thrust downwards and hummed in delight when the tight grip of Inne’s thighs did not give. If he angled himself just right, he could rub against the entire length of his slit. He aimed for that. He wanted the rush of seeing his honeybee break.

It took Archer several thrusts to finally tear a small moan form Inne. What a sound it was! So sweet that it made his cock jump. He wanted to hear more of it, wanted to break the bee with pleasure. 

Meanwhile, Inne was fighting the betrayal of his own body.

It was already too late. He was under Archer, in his bed, with his cock rubbing against his aching slit. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed over him, hardening his cock, wetting his pussy. He _needed_ this so badly he couldn’t even resist if he wanted – and the other was using no pheromone on him. But there was the Hive, and his Queen. He shouldn’t be wanting this, yet here he was, gripping the sheets tightly, moving his hips back against the other, _moaning_.

“No...” he whined when his cock came out of his slit.

He shouldn’t do it. He uncrossed his legs, denying Archer the fiction he found between his thighs, before flopping on the side and covering his face with the crook of his elbow. Even then, he felt his sex throb with the lost pace, needing it to continue. Even the weight of his leg on it felt too much so he laid on his back, legs spread, hoping that the cool air of the cave could calm its heat.

Archer grunted, displeased with the loss, and looked down at what was happening under him. He found his little honeybee laying there, breathing hard. He knew what was the matter the moment he looked at him.

“You need a little more ‘flattery’ now, do you?” Archer asked.

“Flattery?” Dread appeared in Inne’s adorable face. He knew what that stood for. He also knew how hard of a time he had resisting it.

Archer licked his lips and reached down. Inne tried to get away but was caught by the shoulder before he could. Dragging him across the sheets, he brought the bee in front of it.

Inne crossed his legs.

“Aww,” Archer said. “Feeling shy? Don’t worry, I’ll be the gentlest I can be. I know how sensitive you are.”

Inne was looking down at him now, bitting his lip. He wanted this, and he was so torn about wanting this. It was adorable, and when Archer thought that Inne was adorable, it made him want to have him even more. And he would have him, there wasn’t a doubt in his mind that he would. The other just needed some convincing.

A little bit of ‘flattery’.

He lowered his head to kiss above Inne’s knee, never taking his eyes off his honeybee’s face, and kissed himself a trail up his thigh. Inne’s cock was squashed between them yet its end poked out, ready for a kiss; Archer gave him one before running his tongue on the length that was exposed.

Inne produced a muffled whine, but his thighs didn’t part. He was still resisting; that wouldn’t do. Archer’s true goal was the depths his little honeybee kept away from him, safe between his legs. This was the only way he would break him. Wyrm knew how much Inne loved to be stuffed with all sorts of things.

So, he changed his approach. He leaned back and grabbed Inne’s thighs from behind with one hand, pushing them against his chest until Inne was folded in half. His cute face, trapped between his knees, showed a mild level of panic. He was very aware of how this position exposed him.

Archer turned his attention to the portion of his slit that was exposed by his lifted legs. Then leaned down to press his tongue to it.

He started slow, tracing the outside of it a few times, yet he could already taste Inne’s excitement. where it had leaked out. As unexpected as it might be, there was a slightly sugary taste to him; it only made the experience of eating him out even more addictive. Archer pressed closer to him, until his cheeks were all against Inne’s thighs, and pushed his tongue inside his lover.

Inne produced a high keening sound as he was breached, much to his horror – but then other’s tongue, long and thick, was exactly what he craved. It parted his trembling walls, and he just—He couldn’t help it. No matter how many oaths he took, he was nothing but a simple bee. Could he be blamed for having a body? If anything, Archer should be the one to blame for making him feel so good. And he only seemed to make him feel better each time.

Right now, just Archer’s tongue as it deeper in him was enough to make him see stars. And when the other grunted in delight against him, the vibrations plugged right in Inne’s core, the bee moaned despite himself.

And then Archer reached his g-spot.

“A-Archy!” Inne cried. His toes curled as a second wave of pleasure shot through him. “By the Queen—“

Archer showed mercy this one time, and only brushed it instead of the tight circles he would previously trace. However, Inne knew that this wasn’t a good sign. Something was up.

And he was right in his intuition. Arche’s ‘flattery’ gradually faded until he pulled away, leaving a hollow sensation of _want_ behind that Inne did his best to ignore. The moment the bee’s knees were freed, however, they fell apart. He kept them that way because, otherwise, they would press against – and aggravate – the throbbing of his slit, his engorged cock included. Still a little self-conscious, his cheeks burned as he realized what sight he presented to the other – aroused, glistening with saliva, yet his legs spread wide and unguarded.

“Oh, this is what I like to see,” Archer said. He had his hungry eyes on Inne, taking in every detail. “You, at my mercy, on my sheets. Didn’t you like my tongue? Flattery always gets me what I want.”

“Why are you even...” Inne took a deep breath, hoping to calm his panting. “This is such a stupid joke.”

“I think flattery described what I do to you well.”

“Real flattery doesn’t want to make you want to—“ Inne stopped himself before he would say something he would regret.

“Oh? What was that?”

Inne didn’t reply.

“Please finish that sentence,” Archer said, “I want to know. What do you mean? Surely you weren’t about to cum, did you? A proud warrior of her Majesty like you.”

“I didn’t,” Inne lied.

“Good. Because I expect you to hold on a lot longer than that by now. After all, you owe me for rudely denying me my fun.” He stroked Inne’s thigh. “I love your legs. I could play with them all night long. But I like what’s between them more.”

Inne whimpered. Quietly, he asked for his Queen’s forgiveness. He knew that there was no escaping what came next – not because he couldn’t, but because he didn’t want to. It felt too good for him to refuse.

Archer pulled him over the sheets, pulled him against him, until they were crotch against crotch. His heavy length rested on Inne’s stomach, against his own. Despite having been neglected, it had not faltered one bit. Inne couldn’t take his eyes off it except to look up at Archer. No matter how much he struggled against him, how much he tried to deny that he enjoyed his attention, he couldn’t help but find the moth handsome and his desire flattering. And, right now, as he leaned over the bee’s small form, his eyes devouring him, he was a beautiful sight. Like a god of lust in front of his altar, an altar with only the finest of offerings laid on it for him.

“Are you ready?” he asked.

Inne nodded. He was. He didn’t want to be, but he was so ready for what came next.

Archer adjusted himself, and soon Inne felt the tip of his cock pressing against his entrance. His body recognized it and seemed to understand what was about to come, for his empty channel clenched in need. Inne whimpered and breathed in deeply, forcing himself to relax.

Arche had to hold him by the hips to make sure he wouldn’t slide over the sheets. Little by little, the tip of his member pushed in, stopping when Archer would feel his small lover lock up around him in nervousness. He was always a little tense during that part, even if they never had any trouble before. Maybe he was nervous about losing himself. That would be cute.

Progress was torturously slow. Yet, little by little, he pushed in. His cock felt downright delightful at the moment, pressed at it was on all sides by tight walls. Every bit he managed to fit only added to the pleasure and anticipation.

Some time at the mid-point, Archer looked down between them and had the pleasure to spot the slight bulge of his lover’s stomach. He paused then, grinning, and reached to stroke it. Inne looked down at it as well, and produced a shuddering breath when he saw how full he already was. He was a surprisingly kinky little thing, despite his denials, Archer knew that seeing the bump excited him. Even if he denied it, the way his stretched channel weakly clenched around him was enough of a testament to that.

He pushed further in. Inne’s breath was starting to come out in short bursts, but he didn’t seem to be in the least amount of pain; rather, he had trouble breathing because of the way his insides were forced to accommodate something way bigger that what it would have been reasonable for him to take. But neither of them were the reasonable type, so matter how hard Inne tried to deny it.

When he was fully sheathed, he had to pause to give Inne time to adjust – or at least he thought that he had to. Inne was quick to start fretting, whimpering in need as he reached up to hold on to Archer’s fur. He wanted him to move, and so move he did.

Archer had to hold on to Inne’s hips as he pulled back. There was no hiding the obscene sound that made; Inne was positively _dripping_ , wetness seeping out of him and on the sheets under him. Embarrassed by how depraved it sounded, Inne’s face started to burn. His case wasn’t helped when Archer plunged back in and only found it easier to do so, slicked up as he was by the bee’s excitement. The giant even had the galls to _laugh_ at him. He was delighted. If the huge grin on his face wasn’t enough, the unwavering, throbbing hardness rubbing against Inne’s most sensitive parts could attest to that.

Inne, however, was grateful that Archer never quickened the pace beyond what he could take. They didn’t need speed. Everything inside Inne, including his g-spot and his prostate, was stimulated even when Archer paused. Archer’s _heart beat_ was enough.

In fact, it was _too much_. Inne’s legs kept twitching as new sparks of delight were born each time Archer moved. There were stars in front of his vision. He barely knew what he was looking at, yet alone doing or saying. The only thing he felt was the pleasure coiling in his stomach, growing thicker with each moment passing. It made him cry out and whine, it flooded his channel with wetness, it made his dick hard and precum drip on his lower stomach.

There was the powerlessness, as well. Even then, when Inne was barely aware of what was around him, he could feel the power of his lover, sense the heat and the strength of the large body above his. His cock was so big in him that he had to time his _breathing_ according to its pace, and there was no way he could even close his legs a little, less he wouldn’t be able to accommodate its sheer mass.

The moment, lost in ectasia, seemed to go on forever. But it couldn’t possibly do that, not with the pressure building between them, threatening to burst at any moment.

Archer came first. He arched his back, biting his lip so that he wouldn’t cry out, and opted to piston deeply inside of Inne as waves of pleasure crashed over him one after the other. This, the drilling against his g-spot, the feeling of hot seed filling every crevice of his channel that wasn’t already full, was what made Inne go over the edge. He _screamed_. And then started to sob without tears, his breath more erratic than even, unable to make a single sound as he was ravished by pleasure.

Archer was calming his breathing. He could hear the slight whistle of Inne struggling with his, and slowly pulled out. He sat back on his ankles to admire his handiwork, and couldn’t help but grin as he admired the other’s spread form on his sheets. The other’s gaze was still lost somewhere on the wall as he processed what had just happened to him.

Archer didn’t resist: he leaned down and pressed his face against Inne’s soft fur. He kissed him lazily, trying to get him to turn his head to return the affection. After a few moments, Inne reacted and pressed his lips back against his. This made the moth grunt, very please, as his heart fluttered in his chest. Inne was so adorable. If only he could keep him by his side every day, forever – but that was not to be.

Instead, he slipped his hand between his legs and flicked a finger against the outside of Inne’s used channel. This made his sweet honeybee flinch; he was still a little sensitive from his recent orgasm. Archer massaged the inside of his thigh instead.

“Again?” muttered Inne. “You didn’t have enough?”

“Never enough,” answered Archer.

“Greedy ruffian.”

“Not again _tonight_.” Archer laid down next to Inne and wrapped an arm around him. “You’re all sore. I know.”

Inne winced. That was true. Now that the pleasure was fading, he was starting to take a measure of how hard it was going to be to walk normally when he would return to the Hive. As if the whole thing about being taken away by a giant moth pirate each time he visited wasn’t enough of a humiliation...

Sometimes, he wished that they could be together without having all those constraints. But he didn’t know how something like that might look like. Being with Archer went against the very balance of the Hive, and what was Inne without the Hive and his Queen? Not much. No bee was anything without its home and reason to live.

Inne was taken out of his thoughts when he felt Archer’s chest vibrating. It took him a moment to realize that he was purring. It wasn’t exactly the same sound but purring was the word best used to describe that rumble he produced when he was about to fall asleep or eating – which, in many cases, was the same thing. It was soothing and relaxing to listen to, and Inne allowed himself to close his eyes and indulge in the sensations of the moment.

Inne didn’t realize that he had fallen asleep until he awoke some time later. He straightened, on full alert, and realized that he was fine when Archer’s arm slipped off him. The latter groaned but didn’t open his eyes. At some point, he had drunk all the honey from his raid: the dish laid empty on his table and there was a bulge on his midriff – a bugle similar to the one of Inne’s stomach when Archer was inside him. There would be no awakening him without tremendous efforts. He was out of commission until he had digested everything he ate. Inne had worried that this wasn’t a sane way of living his life when he had seen him do that the first few times; now he understood that it was just the way Archer’s biology worked.

And, besides, it gave Inne the occasion for one of his rare revenge on the giant. Not that it really was one. If Archer allowed himself to be this vulnerable around Inne, it was in the hope that something like that might happen.

Inne kissed Archer on the cheek, softly. This earned him another grunt. If Archer wasn’t so full, he’d be fully awake. Instead, he managed to lift one eyelid, taking in Inne, before he closed it again, but his fur did fluff up in happiness.

Inne then turned his attention to himself. All the cum that Archer had filled him up with had dripped out as he was sleeping and it now stained the inside of his thighs. Archer had been aware of that: he had spread a towel under his ass to protect the sheets. How deeply asleep had Inne been?

Not wanting to waste time pondering the question, he stood up and found another towel, this time place next to a basin of water and some soap. He washed himself, still a little careful with his tender slit. But it was less sore than when Archer was done with him. In fact, it was almost back to normal.

That conclusion brought a smile to Inne’s lips. He crawled back on the bed, towards Archer’s face.

Once there, he lifted the other’s head delicately and slipped a thigh under it, like a pillow. Archer didn’t seem to react to this, although he was probably vaguely aware of what was happening. Inne hoped he was, before he crossed his legs behind the other’s head, locking him in place and pressing his mouth against the supple lower part of his slit.

Archer’s tongue slipped out and he gave it a slow lap.

Inne encouraged him. Holding his antennas between his thumb and pointer finger, he gave them a long, slow stroke, from base to tip; the end of Archer’s left antenna was crooked, a scar he had gotten during one of his numerous fights before he had even come to the Hive.

Inne stroked Archer a few more times before he responded again, his tongue parting him and groping against him until he found his channel. He lazily slipped it inside. Despite the lack of previous preparation, something about the way Archer was barely aware excited him, much more than it should have had. He gently rocked his hips against the giant’s mouth, imposing his own pace on him. Meanwhile, he slipped his hands down his figure, to stroke his quickly-hardening dick.

A few sore tremors, remnants of their earlier session, spiked in Inne’s channel as Archer lazily explored it. It only excited Inne more, sharpening the pleasure into a lethal blade. He threw his head back and started to moan, letting his hips move back and forth with wanton abandon. He was more fucking himself on Archer’s tongue than getting serviced at the moment, and he enjoyed every bit of it.

And he wasn’t the only one enjoying it as well, even if Archer was in no position to get too excited. But his breath was quickening and he was pressing his face a little bit closer to the other’s crotch, as if he couldn’t get enough of his taste. But he was too weak to roll on the side, too weak to dominate Inne. All he could do was move his tongue back and forth and aim for that place inside Inne that made him see stars.

“Archy—“ called Inne. “I’m going to—“

The other answered him with a low grunt. The vibration of his voice shook the bee in his very core, and that was all he needed to go right over the edge. He came with a small cry, and couldn’t stop the series of small moans that tumbled out of his lips as he rode his orgasm into competition. His hips convulsed, then slowed, then stilled, and all that was left was his heavy breathing.

Archer emitted a series of weak purrs and then was out again. Inne got up on his elbows to look at him. The other had once told him that doing that gave him good dreams for the rest of the time he would spend in lethargy. He seemed the very image of content, laying between his lover’s legs, breathing slowly. He had not even pulled his tongue out.

Inne was the one that had to resolve himself to leave. He felt his channel clench weakly when it felt empty, as if it knew – and already regretted – how long it would be before it would be filled, or even _touched_ again. But he had to go. He had already stayed away too long, and he was starting to worry about how the Hive fared in his absence.

But he did take the time to clean Archer’s face before that – and himself – and check that everything was in order around the moth’s nest. It was probably just his more protective side that spoke, but he never felt too reassured when leaving Archer behind. He might be a pirate and a brute... Inne liked him. A lot more than he should. But he did.

That didn’t lessen the shame he felt as he left the nest and started to make his way back up to the Hive. Next time, he decided, he wouldn’t be so easily swayed. He would resist more. He would fight.

He knew that he was deluding himself.


End file.
